


A Bad Day’s Good Night

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: A little domestic, smutty moment.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227





	A Bad Day’s Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> could be a no-magic AU. no mention of Henry or Storybrooke. but really it's kind of a bottle fic so could be in any universe.

Emma looked up as her phone buzzed with a text. _I’m headed home_ , it read.

She smiled, then sent back, **Ok see you soon.**

A moment later, there was another. _I had a shitty day._

**What do you need?**

_Not sure. I think I’ll feel more like a person again after I shower._

**I’ll just stay in my office and come find me when you want?**

_I love you._

**Love you too.**

**

A tapping on her door had her starting to stack up the paperwork she’d been finishing and calling out, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Regina echoed, stepping into her peripheral vision in her fluffy white robe.

She pushed back her chair to turn and look at her, and Regina immediately climbed into her lap, tucking her face where her neck met her shoulder.

“Hi, baby,” she murmured, stroking her hair, still damp from the shower.

Regina’s “Hi” was muffled.

“Feeling better?”

“Mostly.”

Emma tightened her arms around her. “Can I help?”

“I think so.”

She waited a moment, then prompted, “What I can I do?”

Regina hummed in a way that had her skin prickling. “Make my evening enjoyable enough to balance out today.”

She thought she knew what that meant from the tone, but wanted to be sure. “And how do you want me to do that?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

All Emma could manage to that was “Nnh.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fuck, yes. You’re so hot.”

Regina’s response was a pleased hum, and then she started kissing and nipping along her neck.

“Do you mean here?”

“No,” Regina said, sounding a bit grumpy again as she pulled back and stood up.

Emma snorted a little in amusement as she stood up too. Then she put her hands on Regina’s hips and asked, “Up?”

“Mm, yes,” Regina said, hopping up and wrapping her legs around her. Then she resumed her neck kisses. “Much better.”

Emma chuckled as she started carefully moving toward their room across the hall. Shutting the bedroom door behind them with her elbow, she crossed the short space to the bed, leaning forward and putting one knee up on it to lay Regina down, then climbing up to lay on top of her in the next moment.

“Mm, hi,” Regina said, cupping her face.

“Hi,” she said back, leaning in and kissing her slow and deep. Their hands started to wander over each other immediately, and Emma shifted to give herself access to the tie of Regina’s robe.

Regina broke the kiss to complain, “Not fair. You still have all your clothes on.”

“Gosh, I better do something about that,” Emma teased.

“You better,” Regina agreed, reaching sliding a hand between them and pushing her upward.

Emma chuckled, but got up quickly enough, reaching for the hem of her tank top to pull it off.

“Slowly,” Regina insisted.

Emma smiled, and called out, “Siri, play Jimi Hendrix, Red House.” As the slow blues groove got going, she let her hips start to sway with it and began peeling the shirt up gradually. Once she had tossed it aside, she untied the drawstring on her lounge pants, grateful she wasn’t going to have to struggle with jeans right now. Regina echoed the motion, untying the belt of the robe, but not parting it yet, and Emma turned away to keep herself from just pouncing now.

Turning back after slipping the pants down over her hips and letting them whisper to the floor, she groaned out loud at the sight of Regina rolling her own nipple between her fingers.

“What happened to slowly?” she asked, cursing the little whine in her voice.

“Keep going,” Regina said with a little shrug.

With a little rueful chuckle, Emma turned her back again to maintain the mystery a few moments longer as she slipped off her bra. When she turned back, Regina had the robe completely open, and how was she both staring her down and lying there with her legs demurely crossed?

“Oh my god.”

Regina just raised an eyebrow.

Emma slipped her panties off immediately, but still by the time she looked up Regina had slipped out of the robe completely. Her legs were spread and her hand was between them and “Fuck, baby.”

“Hm?”

“Such a tease.”

“What? Oh this?” She removed her hand and Emma could see her fingertips glisten. She held them up toward her, and Emma moved closer, wanting to get them in her mouth, but Regina pulled back just ahead of her, leading her up her body. When Emma was fully on top of her, Regina slipped one finger into her own mouth, swirling her tongue around it, eyes locked with hers, then held the other out to Emma’s lips at last.

She groaned at the taste of her, eyes closing involuntarily for a moment. Then she opened them and stared her down as she sucked and swirled her tongue for a long moment. Watching Regina watching her, desire written all over her face, had her wanting more before long, and she released her so that she could kiss her.

But Regina was half a step ahead of her, bringing her finger to her lips and tapping them in a silent request before she could. Emma happily acquiesced, kissing her slow and deep and hungry. They stayed that way for a while, skin to skin and kissing- kissing- kissing.

Emma let her desire build until it was just short of too much, then started to move. She pulled away from Regina’s mouth to lavish kisses over her neck, nipping and sucking a bit, reveling in her little hums and sighs of pleasure but being careful not to mark her. Next, she trailed kisses down onto the plane of her chest. She paused for a moment to kiss her thudding heartbeat. Then she cupped her breasts in both hands and bent to adore them, nuzzling at first, but soon wrapping her mouth around a nipple. She sucked gently at first, but before long began to swirl her tongue.

After a few moments more, she was moving back and forth between them, sucking intently, nipping with her teeth, pinching and rolling the other nipple. Regina’s hips were starting to twitch now, and a brush of wetness against her thigh had her moaning around the nipple in her mouth. Then she was moving down again, nipping and pressing hot, open kisses along Regina’s ribcage, side, hip, and down the outside of one strong thigh to her knee. She worked her way slowly back up the inside of Regina’s thigh, kissing one moment, nuzzling the next, the edge of teeth here, sucking there, until she found the place where her leg met her body.

Settling on her belly between Regina’s thighs, she leaned in and gave her a slow easy swipe where she was so, so hot and slick, and they both moaned. She stroked her methodically, rememorizing every bit of her as if they hadn’t just done this the other day, using her tongue to adore her the way she deserved. Regina’s moans were glorious, and she let them guide her, trying various touches and rhythms and speeds and then coming back to what she liked the best, loving how wet her lower face was getting.

“Fuck, I love your pussy,” she blurted.

“Mmnh and I love the way you touch me, so less talking.” Regina grabbed her hair to urge her on.

Emma chuckled, but went very willingly, dipping her head again and stroking her steadily. She was swirling her tongue around Regina’s clit now, slow, but steady and focused. Gradually, she worked up the speed as Regina’s hips started to twitch, until she was adding a little flick in between.

“Inside me,” Regina urged.

“Fuck, yes.” Bringing her hand up, she slipped her fingers in, loving how hot and slick she felt. She started a steady motion in counterpoint to her tongue, pulling out almost to the tips and then pressing so, so deep.

“Yes,” Regina gasped, her hips starting to rock in earnest.

As much as Emma loved the way Regina’s hips were rising to meet her, she didn’t want to lose contact. She wrapped her other arm around her thigh to keep her somewhat steady and started moving faster, in and out and sucking at her clit now.

“So good, Emma- Just like that- Yes- Yes- More- Yes- Fuck me-” Regina’s voice was low and rough and soon slipped past words to gasps and moans.

Through it all, Emma stayed with her, feeling her body start to tense, giving her more, and more, and more. When she felt her start to come, she didn’t back off, stroking her just the same, coaxing out every last drop of pleasure until Regina pushed her away with trembling hands.

She crawled back up her body, pressing on top and kissing her slow and deep to let her taste herself on her mouth. They stayed there for long moments, slow kisses and slow hands wandering over each other.

Then Regina’s hand was on her chest, pushing her up again. When she pulled back, Regina rolled them over, settling on top.

“Hi,” she said, trying to sound casual like her body wasn’t electric with desire.

“Hi,” Regina said back, amused. “How would you like to come today, darling?”

Emma thought for a long breath. “Ride me, with the strapless.”

“Mm, that’s a good one,” Regina said, already moving off the bed to the toy drawer.

“I’m glad you approve.”

Regina snorted a little laugh, then very deliberately bent all the way over to reach into the drawer. Emma choked on herself.

“Remind me to fuck you from behind very soon.”

Regina raised an eyebrow as she stood and turned back. “Are you going to forget?”

“The way you short-circuit my brain? Totally possible.”

Regina’s chuckle was dirty. “Good save.”

When she climbed back onto the bed and between her legs, Emma spread without really meaning to.

“Are you ready?”

Her “Yeah” was almost a whine.

“Mm, good.” Reaching down, Regina pressed the short end of the toy inside her in one slow, smooth motion.

“Fuck, so ready,” Emma groaned.

Regina smiled at her like she thought she was adorable, but also straddled her just below the toy. Leaning down, she kissed her slow and easy, and the light weight of her on top, with her hair falling around her face, was impossibly perfect. But when her hips gave a little rocking motion against the toy, Emma moaned into her mouth.

Regina sat up and positioned herself above the toy, and Emma wanted to watch her face and watch it disappear inside her at the same time, eyes darting back and forth.

The little hitch in her breath as she sank down onto it fully had Emma groaning in reply. Then she was leaning forward and kissing her again, slow and deep as her hips started to move. The toy pulled against Emma’s g-spot when Regina rose up, and pressed against her clit when she sank down, and it was just right, and god, she was so keyed up already that she knew she wouldn’t last long. Her hands wandered over Regina’s body, needing more contact.

Soon Regina was riding her faster, and the way her thighs were flexing against Emma’s sides as her hips worked on the toy made the exquisite sensation of the toy pulling and pushing against her impossibly better. They were both breathing faster now, gasping into each other’s mouth as much as they were kissing. Before long, Regina was grinding against her, and the pleasure became one white-hot sensation.

Regina’s forehead was pressed against hers now, and they were breathing each other’s breath, and- “Fuck- fuck- Regina- so good- don’t stop- more- need you- make me come- I’m gonna-”

She came hard, holding onto Regina for dear life while Regina rocked a few more times and then came with her.

When Emma relaxed, she felt pleasantly floppy. She stroked sweaty hair off Regina’s face, and then let her arm fall to the bed because it felt suddenly too heavy. Regina chuckled and started to snuggle against her, only to stop when they both winced at the toy.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh, then pushed herself up and off of the toy. Emma reached down and pulled it out, then looked questioningly her.

“Yes, you can leave it on the nightstand. But you have to take care of it tomorrow. I don’t want to see it there for a week.”

“You won’t. Thank you, baby.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Regina said, pulling up the covers and settling on top of her. “That was exactly what I needed.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
